Let's go camping!
by rjt040190
Summary: Catherine and Vincent had planned a trip. They wanted to go camping, but on their way Cat gets another idea. How will their weekend go? One-shot. V/C


**Hallo, my lovely readers! This is a special request from sarahnicholson08. It was her idea! Since the 30th of November, she asked me to write this for her. I hope you like. :)**

**Here is my version of these 2 going 'camping'...**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Catherine stood at Vincent's doorstep, about to knock on the door. But just as she was about to do so, he stood in the doorway. Smiling at her, he asked her to come inside. She followed him, trying to act less 'giddy'. Well, that was the word Tess used. Walking behind him, she inhaled the cologne he used.

When they were up stairs, he began to get his camping gear. Vincent was talking about the best places to camp and other things too. But all she could focus on at the moment, was how much fun they're about to have. Together.

"Catherine. So, have you already picked out where you want to go camping?" he asked, wondering if she had listened to him.

"Huh? Do I have to choose? Why don't you choose." She answered, her cheeks flushed.

He smiled and said."Okay, I'll pick a spot. But don't say I didn't ask you to take a pick." He replied.

She shook her head."No, I completely trust you to choose well." She responded, smiling widely, making her dimples appear.

Vincent always liked those pretty dimples on her gorgeous face. He wished that he could make her smile often, so she could show him her dimples. Grabbing his stuff, he began carrying them to her car. After they had everything they needed, they drove away from the warehouse.

These past few weeks have been… what's the word… uhum… eventful! Vincent couldn't help but to constantly think about her. She was in one word, incredible.

()

They had been on the road for quite some time now. She was driving, while they had long and interesting conversations. He was so easy to talk to.

After passing the next intersection, Catherine suddenly remembered something from her child hood. As a family, they used to spend their summer time at their family cabin. She hadn't been there, since her mom died. At that moment, it hit her. She had a sudden urge to go there. NOW.

Vincent looked at her and saw that she was not paying attention to him.

"Earth to Catherine." He said with a smile on his face.

"Huh? What? Oh." She replied.

"Where did your mind drift off?" he asked curiously.

Sighing deeply, she whispered."I wanna go somewhere. A place I haven't been in a very long time. Do you mind?"

He looked at her and saw that the place she was talking about was very special to her. The look on her face became dreamy.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll go where ever you'll go." He said, making Catherine's dimples reappear.

God, he loved her smile. It was mesmerizing, magical, breathtaking…

()

They arrived at the cabin around 4 in the afternoon. The moment Vincent stepped out of the car, he immediately fell in love…

The place was like a fairy tale. The cabin was not huge, but not too small. There were a lot of trees and he even heard birds singing a beautiful tune.

"This place is wonderful." He exclaimed.

She saw that he was smiling and admiring the scenery. Gosh, she loved his smile. And the scar on his face was damn attractive…

"So, how are we going to get inside? You have the key?" he turned to ask her.

"Uhhh, yes I have it here in my wallet. I don't know why, but I always carry it with me." she responded.

"Okay, let's go in." he said enthusiastically.

The moment she opened the door, her feelings overwhelmed her. Catherine got a huge lump in her throat, her memories coming back in one flash, making her stop at the threshold of the door. Vincent was so excited, not realizing that she hadn't come in yet. He looked around the living room and whistled.

The kitchen was small and old fashioned, but very beautiful. The living room had a couch and a table with 4 chairs, no T.V and a fire place.

He turned around to ask."What did you guys do without T.V.?"

It was in that moment, that he saw that she was still at the threshold of the door. She stood frozen outside. He immediately walked towards her. The look in her eyes was heart breaking. He hated to see her hurt. At that moment, she couldn't move. It was all too much…

He stood in front of her, trying to catch her gaze.

"What's wrong, Catherine?" he asked concerned.

She sighed and said."I really thought that I was going to be able to handle it, but I can't. This place reminds me so much of her."

He immediately knew that she was talking about her mom.

Vincent extended his arm and with an open palm, he asked."Take my hand. I'm here for you. We'll get through it together."

She looked at his hand and then back at her own two hands. Compared to hers, his hand was so large. And looking at it, her hand seemed to kind of fit into his perfectly. Will she take a chance and just accept his invitation? Was she that bold?

He was the one person in the whole world that she trusted with her life. He had saved her more times than she count… Does her heart want to take the risk?

Vincent waited patiently for her to make a move. He kept looking at her, until she finally looked up and locked eyes with him. At that very moment, he saw a light in her eyes. A gorgeous light, along with tears. But she smiled through them, telling him without words that she was about to accept his invitation.

Her hands were both in her pockets; but then she slowly pulled out her right hand from it and slowly reached out for his hand. He was holding his breath, afraid that she would change her mind, the moment she saw him move. Her heart was beating loudly, her eyes welling up, her hand was moving slowly towards his, his heart began to speed up, his breath hitching in his throat.

And then… then he felt her warm hand touching his. He smiled, while locking eyes with her. A tear was rolling down her cheek, she was letting out a deep breath and smiling at him.

He intertwined their fingers, making a delicious shiver go through both their bodies.

"Wanna come in?" he asked.

She nodded and said."I would love to. I'll go where ever you will go."

()

Catherine had taken a shower and got dressed. It was around 8 in the evening. Dinner was ready and the table was set for two. That afternoon, Vincent had brought in some chopped wood and placed it on the fire place, illuminating the living room.

There was one bed room; Catherine was going to sleep in it while Vincent was going to sleep on an air bed.

_**That afternoon they had taken a stroll behind the cabin. There was a garden, flowers blooming in all kinds of shapes and colors. They enjoyed the walk and the clean air, listening to the singing birds.**_

_**They sat on a huge rock, enjoying the sunset. Catherine told Vincent stories about when she used to play hide and seek with Heather and her mom. Talking with Vincent, felt so liberating. She opened up to him, not feeling awkward or guilty. He was so easy to talk to. He had become her rock...**_

Catherine wanted to wear something nice, so she had on a pretty, white dress. She had her hair down and applied some light make-up. Her lips were painted red and she used her favorite perfume and walked into the living room.

Vincent was busy with the fire place, putting some more chopped wood on it. And when he turned around to face her, he was truly in awe of her beauty. For a couple of seconds, he admired her, not saying a single thing.

"Uhum" Catherine cleared her throat, because she felt a blush coming up.

The way he looked at her, made a shiver go through her spine. He looked at her with loving eyes, like he was amazed by her.

"Wow. You look… so beautiful." He said.

She nervously began to giggle."Thank you. You look pretty darn handsome too, Vincent." she replied, her cheeks flushed.

()

They had a very nice dinner and after washing the dishes, they sat on the couch in front of the fire place. Vincent was telling her about his brothers, while drinking a cup of coffee.

The way that he told her about his loved ones, made her understand him much better. His world came crumbling down, when he heard that he had lost his brothers.

Seeing him hurt, made her heart break. She wished that he was safe from hurt and harm. But deep inside her heart, she had a feeling that he'd always be in danger.

()

At the moment, she was telling him how her mom, Heather and her used to play a game. They called it, the tickling game.

Cat always used to lose, because she couldn't stand if someone tickled her. At one point, they ended up playing the game. But Vincent didn't budge no matter how hard she tried to tickle him.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed.

And then it was his turn… She was literally lying on the floor and laughing uncontrollably. He didn't even have to try that hard. She got up, took two steps from him, trying to run away from his tickle attack. And just as she thought that she was safe, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

At that very moment, she stopped laughing. She was wrapped in his arms and looked up at him. Again he looked at her like she was something precious, something worth caring for. He didn't use words, but his eyes told her what a million words weren't able to. He was in love… with her, she meant the world to him.

She too gazed into his gorgeous, hazel eyes, completely lost in them, drowning in them…

He tugged her closer and said just one word."Catherine."

That was all it took. She traced the scar on his cheek with her fingers and on her tippy toes, she kissed his scar.

Pulling back, she locked eyes again with him, trying to see some kind of fear or hesitation, but she saw none.

At that very moment, she cupped his face, while his hands landed on her hips. Leaning down, he waited for her permission. And one second later, she nodded and closed her eyes, closing the little gap between them.

Feeling her lips on his, made his whole body heat up. She on the other hand, felt her whole body tingle, from her fingers to her head to her toes…

Moving her lips slowly, she sighed into his mouth. His lips tasted wonderfully, making her tummy do flip flops and her heart almost skip a beat.

He reluctantly pulled away, making her whimper out of protest.

"You need to breathe, Cat." He whispered, while smiling.

Shaking her head, she pulled his head down to her and let their lips collide, once more.

The second she felt his lips on hers again, she pulled him even closer and reveled in his body warmth. She promised herself that she'd always be there for him. Praying that he'd never let her go, promising that her heart belonged to him.

Vincent kissed her deeper, harder and with more passion, trying to convince her that he'd always be there to save her from anything. Promising her without words that he'd always be hers and that she'd always owned his heart. Promising her, that he'd do anything to keep her **safe... and sound. **

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Ruby**

**:)**


End file.
